


2p! Hetalia Report Cards

by HetaFan1897



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFan1897/pseuds/HetaFan1897
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I got bored and decided this would be fun to do. Please, no bad comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2p! Hetalia Report Cards

2p! Denmark/ Markell Køhler

Mathematics: C-

Reading/ELA: B+

Writing: C+

Social Studies: A

Science: A+

LOTE/Foreign Language/Spanish: D-

Art: F

Music: F

Geography: F

Home Ec.: F

Sewing: F

Teacher Notes: Pays attention very nicely in Science and Social Studies, but we can’t seem to grab his attention for anything else.

 

2p! Norway/ Loki Bondevik

Mathematics: F

Reading/ELA: A+

Writing: A+

Social Studies: C-

Science: D

LOTE/Foreign Language/Turkish: F

Art: A

Music: F

Geography: B

Home Ec.: A+

Sewing: F

Teacher Notes: A very bright student, he just doesn’t push himself hard enough to earn the A’s he deserves.

 

2p! Finland/Thurston Väinämöinen

Mathematics: F

Reading/ELA: F

Writing: A+

Social Studies: F

Science: F

LOTE/Foreign Language/Spanish: F

Art: F

Music: F

Geography: A+

Home Ec.: F

Sewing: F

Teacher Notes: He knows what to do, he just refuses to do it. Any suggestions on how I can make him get more involved?

 

2p! Sweden/Felix Oxenstierna

Mathematics: A+

Reading/ELA: A+

Writing: A

Social Studies: A+

Science: A+

LOTE/Foreign Language/Turkish: A+

Art: A+

Music: A+

Geography: A

Home Ec.: A

Sewing: A+

Teacher Notes: An outstanding student! He truly has a bright future ahead of him.

 

2p! Iceland/Egil Steilsson

Mathematics: F

Reading/ELA: A+

Writing: A+

Social Studies: C-

Science: D

LOTE/Foreign Language/Turkish: F

Art: B

Music: F

Geography: B

Home Ec.: A+

Sewing: F  
Teacher Notes: He understands what to do very well, unlike most students, but he refuses to change his grades since they are the exact same as his older brother’s.


End file.
